I won't say I'm in love
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: Aiko trys to admit she's not in love with Momoko. Or at least try. *Special apperance by the Lucky Star girls* Feel free to leave a review but no flames


**I won't say I'm in love**

_(A/N: Well, here it is. My long awaited prequel to my first two stories. I'm really proud of these stories I've written and I'm glad people enjoy reading_ them. _I'm hoping to make more so keep an eye out for those, also, *I OWN NOTHING HERE EXCEPT THIS STORY!* (Gasp, that's really getting annoying) So_ _enjoy this long anticipated story as Aiko won't admit she's in love with Momoko. Or at least try too.)_

The sun was shining over the city of Misora and two girls were talking while on their way to school. The first one was a blue haired girl named Aiko and the second one was a girl with brown hair and glasses. Her name is Hazuki and Aiko was telling her something that's been on her mind lately.

Aiko: Hey Hazuki, can I tell you something?

Hazuki: Sure Aiko.

Aiko: I've been having these weird feelings lately.

Hazuki: Are you sick or something?

Aiko: No. I'm not sick. It's just that, whenever I'm near Momo-chan I feel all warm and fuzzy inside and I just instantly feel really happy.

Hazuki: Do you like her?

Aiko: (Stops and Hazuki stops. Aiko looks at her.) What? What makes you think that? I don't like her. ^_^;

Hazuki: Well, what ever you say. (Resumes walking with Aiko)

Aiko: I don't know really. I mean even if I did, it'd be weird.

Momoko: Well, Doremi and I wouldn't think it'd be weird. Were friends and friends don't judge their friends that's for sure.

The two girls then arrived at school and were greeted by their two friends. The first girl had red hair and had her hair in two pom poms. Her name is Doremi and the other girl has yellow hair and she has her hair in two ring shaped buns. Her name is Momoko.

Doremi: Hey guys. Were have you been?

Hazuki: Oh, Aiko and I stopped to talk about something.

Momoko: What were you talking about?

Aiko: Nothing! Just about some random stuff, you know, mangas, video games, that sort of stuff.

Momoko: Um, O.K. C'mon lets go. We're going to be late.

While at lunch Doremi asked Aiko something.

Doremi: Hey Aiko? Is it true that you like Momo-chan?

Aiko: (almost chokes on her chocolate milk) What? I already told her I don't like her.

Doremi: Then why during class where you writing her name all over your notebook?

Aiko: I, just have that habit of doing that. I like writing peoples names on my notebook. It's natural.

Doremi: (sweat drop) Uh, alright.

Aiko then looked over at Momoko and began blushing. She then caught herself and stood up.

Hazuki: Hey Ai-chan, where are you going?

Aiko: (begins walking off) I'm, going for a walk.

While she left, Momoko looked at her sadly.

Momoko: (thinking) I'm worried about her.

While out in the hallway Aiko was thinking to herself.

Aiko: (thinking) I've never felt this way about anyone before. Could it be I'm really in "love" with Momo-chan? I've known her for a long time now, and every time these feelings get stronger and stronger. It can't be, could it?

Aiko then began singing.

Aiko: **If there's a prize for rotten judgment,**

**I guess I've already won that.**

**No person's worth the aggravation.**

**That's ancient history, been there done that!**

(After she said that, there was a Lucky Star manga sitting on the ground. As if by magic, the four Lucky Star girls on the cover came alive and began singing with Aiko! Of course she didn't see them. But she could hear them.)

Lucky Star girls: **Who'd you think you kidding?**

**She's the earth and heaven to ya.**

**Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right thru ya.**

**Girl you can't conceal it, we know how you feel,**

**And who you're thinking of!**

Aiko: **No chance, no way!**

**I won't say it, no, no!**

Lucky Star girls: **You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh oh!**

Aiko: **It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love.**

(As she sang this, she leaned against the wall and pulled out a small picture of her and her friends. She then looked at Momoko and began blushing. She once again caught herself and put the picture away. She then continued walking down the hallway.)

Aiko: **I thought my heart had learned its lesson,**

**It feels so good when you start out.**

(Puts her hands on her head)

**My head is screaming get a grip girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out!**

(As she sang this, Momoko ran outside into the front of the school. Of course no body was there and she then ran onto a field of grass with the Lucky Star girls secretly following her.)

Lucky Star girls:** You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feelin'**

**Baby, were not lying. Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling.**

**Face it like a grown up, when ya gonna own up,**

**That you got, got, got it ba-ad?**

Aiko: **No chance, no way. I won't say in no, no!**

Lucky Star girls: **Give up, or give in.**

Konata: **Check the grin, your in love.**

Aiko: **This scene won't play; I won't say I'm in love.**

Lucky Star girls: **You're doin' flips, read our lips.**

**You're in love!**

(Aiko then powered up her voice)

Aiko: **Your way off base, I won't say it!**

(Quickly looks behind her and the Lucky Star girls quickly hid.)

Aiko: **Get off, my case I won't say it!**

Lucky Star girls: **Girl, don't be proud it's O.K.**

**You're in love.**

(Aiko then opened up her backpack and pulled out a Momoko plushy. Don't ask where she got it. She then looked at it.)

Aiko: **At least, out loud,**

**I won't say I'm in love.**

(Aiko then fell to her knees and hugged the Momoko plushy. She then smiled a small grin and began blushing.)

Aiko: I, I "AM" in love.

Lucky Star girls: **Sha-la-la-la-la-la…aaah.**

Konata: C'mon girls, were done here.

The Lucky Star girls then walked back inside the school and went back inside the Manga book. The bell then rang and Aiko knew school was almost over. She then looked around and kissed the Momoko plushy. She quickly put it back into her backpack and headed towards the school.

Aiko: That's it. Today after school, I'm going to tell Momo-chan I love her!

Little did she know, Momoko was hiding behind a wall, and in her arms was an Aiko plushy. She then looked at it.

Momoko: (whispering) I wish I could tell her how I feel.

She then kissed the Aiko plushy and put it back in her backpack. Little did she know, her dreams were going to come true that same day after school.

**THE END**

_(A/N: And we all know what happens next. I'm glad I finally wrote this. So please leave a review and tell me how you feel. Keep an eye out for more stories featuring these two. I'm also going to update my "Sissy and the beast" story and hopefully I'll get some reviews on that. See ya next time.)_


End file.
